Cougars, nicknames, and pickup lines
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: "Hey babe. I got the F, C, and K. All I need is U." "You are a crime against nature" "I lost my number, can I borrow yours?" "Is that the best you can do?" "Nice shirt, can I talk you out of it? "Where did you even here these from" Just short all dialogue one-shot of our favorite teen titans couple


**So… here I am again, as an apology for putting my flinx stories on hold I'm writing this quick little all dialogue one-shot of pure fluff and randomness :3 Hope you like it.**

"Oh my god!"

"Why are you freaking out? It's not a big deal"

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? You're a fucking _cougar _Jinx"

"I'm barley a year older than you! How the hell does that make me a damn cougar?!"

"You eighteen! I'm only seventeen! I'm dating a cougar!"

"For one thing… were not _dating!_ And it's not even a full year! You turn eighteen in six months"

"But your eighteen_ now_ slowpoke-"

"Slowpoke? What the fuck is with the slowpoke?"

"Well I know how much you hate being called Jinxy… So I thought you might want a better nick name"

"Slowpoke is not even clever. You're freaking Kid flash! Everyone is slowpoke next to you"

"Princess?"

"No!"

"Pinky"

"Fuck you"

"Anytime"

"You're absolutely hopeless"

"Lucky"

"Do you even know me?"

"Cat eyes?"

"I don't need to be reminded, and there more snake like if anything"

"Nah, there more cat like. Cats are way _cuter _than snakes"

"I'm _not _cute. I am intimidating villainess!"

"_Ex-_villainess, you're on a teen titans team with me remember. Besides, you're absolutely fucking adorable"

"Just being on a team with _you _does _not _make me a hero"

"It kind of does Jinxy"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well you don't like anything else I come up with"

"Because like you they are all stupid and idiotic"

"Ouch. That hurt Jinx. Right here in the pride"

"You look an idiot gesturing to your heart over there dumbass"

"Okay seriously… What's your problem today?"

"You're my problem"

"Well then, I'm a problem you're stuck with"

"I'm good at getting rid of problems"

"You know you love me"

"No. I'm pretty sure I don't"

"You're _pretty_ sure. But you're not absolutely positively super duper sure are ya?"

"I hate you"

"I've heard"

"Except it just goes one ear and out the other"

"Offensive"

"I try"

"What about shorty"

"Are you really back to the nicknames?"

"Pinkie Pie"

"If you start calling me after a my little pony, I _will_ kill you"

"But you _love_ unicorns"

"It's different. Actual unicorns can spear you to death. My little pony makes them all cute and innocent"

"Like unicorns aren't innocent"

"You will be singing a different tune when I send mine to stab you"

"Okay, sure. Just send your herd of pretty white unicorns after me. _That_ will show me"

"I _really_ hate you right now"

"That's not what you said last night"

"All we did was kiss Flash"

"More like make out, with _tons_ of tongue by the way. So why aren't we a couple?"

"Because I don't_ like _you"

"Just keep telling yourself that babe"

"You are never to call me that"

"How about kitty"

"Don't even think about calling me after that blond freak"

"Spilts?"

"…"

"What?"

"Why the hell would you think of that?"

"Well, it's obvious you quite…. _Flexible"_

"Bite me"

"Ooooooooooh. Who knew you liked it so _kinky_ Jinx"

"Go play in traffic"

"Well it explains why you were a villain for so long. Did the handcuffs just turn you on?"

"Shut up!"

"I always figured you'd be the dominate type who liked being top"

"God I hate you!"

"Once again. So I've heard"

"Then maybe if I say it more it will finally register in that small brain of yours"

"It won't. Because I know that you _love _me"

"Keep dreaming"

"Every night Jinxy, even if you always get to be on top in them"

"God you're irritating"

"I know. It's a gift"

"And I thought bad luck was a curse"

"Aren't you full of biting comments tonight?"

"It's a gift"

"No stealing my lines!"

"I was _mocking _you. I can't steal what was never yours"

"I should get a license on that"

"Won't you need to buy rights from the cliché movie you stole that from?"

"It's original"

"Oohhh ya, just like you name. _Kid_ Flash. Very creative there my friend"

"Did I sense some sarcasm there Jinxy?"

"With every word"

"Well like your name is so creative too"

"Anything wrong with the name Jinx?"

"Jinx… Bad luck. Must have been hard coming up with _that_ one"

"I didn't choose it dumbass! Everyone just called me it from birth. It just kinda stuck"

"…"

"Don't look at me like that"

"I'm… sorry Jinx"

"It's _fine_. I _am_ bad luck after all"

"It's still kinda cruel"

"Life's cruel speed bump"

"It doesn't have to be"

"Well that's why the world has goodie two shoes hero's like you"

"Like _us"_

"Whatever"

"Ha! So you admit you're a hero"

"Well I am kinda your partner"

"And…"

"We are kinda friends"

"And….."

"You're lucky I'm saying that Kid"

"Come _on_! I _know_ you dig me"

"In your dreams"

"Do we have to discuss my dreams again Jinxy?"

"Only if you want your body strewn across America"

"Point taken"

"So if you excuse me I have art to get back too"

"Or we could find something to keep us both occupied"

"Sorry I have unicorns to draw"

"…."

"Stop that! You can't just kiss-"

"…"

"_Stop_ kissing me Kid Flash"

"Like you don't like it"

"I _don't_"

"oh really?"

"…"

"….."

"….."

"…"

"_No_, I _don't_!"

"Really?"

"You kiss like an untrained puppy. Way to much tongue"

"Sure, that's _exactly _why you were purring like a kitten"

"I was _not_-"

"And running your fingers through my hair"

"I was only trying to-"

"And did that little gasp and moan mix when I nipped at your bottom lip"

""You're so full of yourself West"

"You could be full of me too"

"You sicken me"

"You _love_ it"

"As much as dumb pickup lines"

"…."

"Don't you even think about it"

"Hey babe. I got the F, C, and K. All I need is U."

"You are a crime against nature"

"I lost my number, can I borrow yours?"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Nice shirt, can I talk you out of it?"

"Where did you even here these from"

"Nice shoes, wanna fuck?"

"That doesn't even make sense"

"The word of the day is legs. Let's go back to my place and spread the word."

"Were already at your place dumbass, and the only thing spread anywhere is your dirty laundry"

"I'm not Fred Flinstone, but I can make your bed rock"

"800 B.C. called…. They want their pickup line back"

"You remind me of my toe. Cute, short, and I'm probably gonna bang you on the coffee table tonight"

"You have a death wish don't you"

"You've got 206 bones. Wanna have 207 tonight?"

"One more bad pickup line and you won't worry about that bone ever again"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

"…."

"What?"

"Did Jinx actually say _thank you_"

"Don't you have some civilian to save?"

"Wow, Jinx saying thank you. I must be dreaming"

"Why don't you run into a wall and find out"

"Nah, it can't be a dream because you still have clothes on"

"Wanna fix that?"

"…"

"Go take a cold shower West. You need one"

"You are such a tease…"

"You're such a man whore!"

"Only for my cute little cougar"

**Please review!**


End file.
